The Septicsis Diary -A Markiplier x Reader
by ladybugabo
Summary: Y/n Mcloughlin. Sean Mcloughlin the one and only jack septiceyes sister. Jack surprises his 23 year old sister with a trip to L.A! To see the one and only markiplier! What will happen during theses magical two week trip?


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="533887b4d35b08d5fca70f2e82018af9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hiya! i hope u guys will love this fan-fic ! i will try to update it every day like a real diary. Until then Hidy-hoe bitches!/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e4c7c9bbeab7312ba3ad9fed311b42c"Hi! I'm (y/n) but you might know me as the Septicsis!This is my life in a diary...yeah./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63e2b72b7c384645f7e66497415b8620"Um did i forget t say that jacksepticeye is my big brother? He's only two years older than me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23d699bc24ac78b3cdef8379dd4a0975"I just started living here a few months ago when my dad 's mom slept with my dad and here we are today./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a4e3f5fcf5be9cce2d7378e9437875d"Sean is so loving and caring , im really thankful he let me stay here with him. He didn't have to but he did and im glad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7f8de4a6649025574d6c515d951c92e""(Y/n)! Come down here please!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db752e8587d547bfc67012a925cbac8b"I ran down stairs to see jack sitting n the couch in the living room. I looked at Sean and he had a weird smirk on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9d82bcf7fcf3142878b41e4364cb2d9""Um..What's up jacko?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62699b3c2e74bc3f59d2de12cfd84570"Sean patted the seat next to him signalling me to go and sit there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79471555179d8e2fe537483839e7eb37""(Y/n) i have a surprise for yooou. Here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b4a03f716d0beb0be91ac3edb02c4ad"jack handed me a white envelope with my name on it. i ripped it open and stared at the envelope in shock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85c4e191fa01644e527efe1cd924f5fb""SEAN NO WAY!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08a2c5a2d2ceb617e4b069b6039c7960"In my hands where two tickets to Las Angeles! That could only mean one thing...WHERE GoNNA Go SEE MARK! Sean promised me that when i turn 23 i could meet Mark and Ethan, I already met Wade,Bob and Tyler last month and it was super fun!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c940b72756cf818341aa88383553204e"We recorded some challenges and skits and we did a Drunk T or D live stream. During the live stream Sean dared me to kiss Tyler while tackling him. Little to say that was my first kiss./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ed2678285dabe70cf09cf3c50c592f3"Anyway! I was practically just shaking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77d48452efef4cf94a05839484025e7b""Sean thank you thank you thank you!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ed723206efdad9b254ba207bef33fb9"He smiled at me and ruffled my hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b0641ffb7917cafe2083e71ca7c62b1""your welcome hopps."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6857c5a837f6a6cd5e971ef49061d03"oh really?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b99f0d1203d044f5f72453e2dd5ce79"This is what happens when you beg your big bro to take you to see zootopia and then act like judy hopps for a whole week. Well two can play at that game./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f46a43647993798c870964d8442db62b""I'll get packing plagg."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa7807969b7a35d6b8e7e46073065991""Ya eat Camembert one time!" Sean giggled and shooed me off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc2c6fbb357dfa8bedf4b0fd4ae01daa"i giggled as i ran upstairs to pack for theses amazing two weeks!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a350f570343246c545fa088e163d53eb"I have to go diary! ill see ya tomorrow. Love and peace~Y/n/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d42a262f30a5b0e6165fcd6431f47ba"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hiya!i hope u liked it! i got inspired by Many Many Many fan-fics and had many ideas but this one stuck out!So plez tell meh wat u think and until next time Buh-Bye Bitches!/em/span/p 


End file.
